Huntsville Otters
| owner = | coach = Brent Tomlinson and Marc Gagnon (2017-Present) | GM = Craig Shaw (2013-Present) | media = | affiliates = Powasson Voodoos (NOJHL), North Bay Battallion OHL | dates1 = 1990–1997 | name1 = Muskoka Bears | dates2 = 1997–2004 | name2 = Huntsville Wildcats | dates3 = 2004–2007 | name3 = Huntsville-Muskoka Otters | dates4 = 2007–present | name4 = Huntsville Otters }} he Huntsville Otters are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team from Huntsville, Ontario. Starting the 2016-17 season the Otters are members of the Provincial Junior Hockey League. Prior to this change they were members of the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League after resigning from the Ontario Junior Hockey League in the Spring of 2012. History Joining the ranks of Junior hockey in 1990, the Bears were a member of the Metro Junior A Hockey League. Prior to this, the team did have a history of Junior C hockey. The team did make hockey history on February 21, 1997 when their goalie, became the first goaltender in hockey history to score two goals (both empty net) in a hockey game against the Durham Huskies during the Metro Junior A Hockey League 1996-97 regular season. From 1997 until 2004, the franchise was the Huntsville Wildcats. The team never truly found their groove and folded halfway through the 2003-04 season after 23 straight loses and a goals against average of roughly 10. For the 2004-05 Season, the team reformed as the Huntsville-Muskoka Otters after Sherwood Bassin, Ray Irwin and Tom McCarthy took over ownership and have been with the league since. In 2007, the team was sold to Kris House and Jason Armstrong, who shortened their team name to the Huntsville Otters. The town of Huntsville hosted the 2011 Ontario Junior A Dudley Hewitt Cup on the weekend of April 18–23, 2011 at the Don Lough Arena, Canada Summit Centre. The Otters went 3-0, and received a bye to the final and lost the championship game to the Wellington Dukes 5-3. In March 2012, it was announced that the Huntsville Otters were to be contracted from the Ontario Junior Hockey League when a local group successfully applied to bring the team to the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League. Season-by-season results Playoffs MetJHL Years *1991 DNQ *1992 Lost Semi-final :Muskoka Bears defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-3 :Bramalea Blues defeated Muskoka Bears 4-games-to-none *1993 Lost Semi-final :Muskoka Bears defeated Aurora Eagles 4-games-to-2 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Muskoka Bears 4-games-to-none *1994 Lost Semi-final :Muskoka Bears defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-2 :Caledon Canadians defeated Muskoka Bears 4-games-to-2 *1995 DNQ *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Caledon Canadians defeated Muskoka Bears 4-games-to-2 *1997 Lost Preliminary :Caledon Canadians defeated Muskoka Bears 4-games-to-none *1998 Lost Preliminary :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Huntsville Wildcats 3-games-to-1 OJHL Years *1999 DNQ *2000 Lost Division Quarter-final :Collingwood Blues defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-3 *2001 Lost Division Quarter-final :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-none *2002 Lost Division Quarter-final :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-none *2003 DNQ *2004 Did Not Finish Season *2005 Lost Division Semi-final :Huntsville-Muskoka Otters defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-1 :Aurora Tigers defeated Huntsville-Muskoka Otters 4-games-to-2 *2006 Lost Division Quarter-final :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Huntsville-Muskoka Otters 4-games-to-1 *2007 Lost Division Quarter-final :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Huntsville-Muskoka Otters 4-games-to-1 *2008 Lost Division Semi-final :Stouffville Spirit defeated Huntsville Otters 4-games-to-3 *2009 Lost Conference Final :Huntsville Otters defeated Toronto Dixie Beehives 3-games-to-none :Huntsville Otters defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-2 :Huntsville Otters defeated Orangeville Crushers 4-games-to-1 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Huntsville Otters 4-games-to-1 *2010 DNQ OJAHL Playoffs *2011 Lost Qualifier, Hosted and Lost Dudley Hewitt Cup Final :Orangeville Flyers defeated Huntsville Otters 2-games-to-none :First in Dudley Hewitt Cup round robin (3-0) :Wellington Dukes defeated Huntsville Otters 5-3 in final *2012 Lost Division Quarter-final :Markham Waxers defeated Huntsville Otters 3-games-to-none References External links *Otters Webpage Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams